Yuki Kajiura
| origin = Tokyo, Japan | instrument = Keyboard/piano | genre = Anison, baroque pop, contemporary classical music, world music, electronic, folk music, orchestral, new-age music | occupation = Composer, musician, producer | years_active = 1992–present | label = Victor Entertainment | associated_acts = | website = }} is a Japanese composer and music producer. She has provided the music for several popular anime series, such as the final Kimagure Orange Road movie, Noir, .hack//Sign, Aquarian Age, Madlax, My-HiME, My-Otome, Pandora Hearts, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Fate/Zero, Sword Art Online, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and the Kara no Kyoukai movies (amongst others). She also assisted Toshihiko Sahashi with Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Kajiura has also composed for video games, including the cutscene music for Xenosaga II and the entire Xenosaga III game soundtrack. She composed the music for NHK's April 2014 morning drama (asadora) "Hanako to Anne". Biography In 2002, See-Saw participated in another Mashimo's project, .hack//Sign During the production of the series, Kajiura met Emily Bindiger and impressed by her vocals, offered her to perform over 10 of the series' insert songs. She has also jokingly called Bindiger "her English teacher" at Anime Expo 2003. One of Kajiura's solo projects include FictionJunction. The project involves collaboration with artists such as Yuuka Nanri, Asuka Kato, and Kaori Oda. FictionJunction Yuuka, with Nanri as the vocalist, is the most prolific of these collaborations. In 2004, the duo produced the opening and ending songs for Kōichi Mashimo's Madlax and in the next year, published their first collaborative album, Destination. In October 2007, it was announced that Yuki Kajiura would be attending the performances of the Eminence Orchestra's concert, 'A Night in Fantasia 2007 – Symphonic Anime Edition', as a special guest. The 2014 series Aldnoah.Zero's opening theme "Heavenly Blue" was composed by Kajiura and was performed by Kalafina. On July 2016, Aniplex of America announced that the “Yuki Kajiura LIVE ~featuring SWORD ART ONLINE~” concert that took place on March 2016 in Japan would be having an additional date on January 14, 2017 at the Dolby Theatre in Los Angeles, California, but was later canceled due to visa issues. . In December 2017, a source reported to news site, Sponchi Annex that Kajiura was planning to leave her agency, Spacecraft Produce, over contract disputes. In February 2018, Kajiura herself confirmed via her Twitter that she has officially left her agency. . Discography Anime soundtracks Game soundtracks Movie soundtracks Musicals Solo albums Produced albums Compilation albums Other involvements References External links * * * * * Yuki Kajiura anime at Media Arts Database *Yuki Kajiura at vgmdb.net Category:1965 births Category:Anime composers Category:Ethnomusicologists Category:Film score composers Category:Television composers Category:German Buddhists Category:German classical composers Category:German classical musicians Category:German film score composers Category:German multi-instrumentalists Category:German musical theatre composers Category:German record producers Category:German television composers Category:Japanese expatriates in Germany Category:Japanese classical composers Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese film score composers Category:Japanese multi-instrumentalists Category:Japanese musical theatre composers Category:Japanese record producers Category:Japanese Shintoists Category:Japanese television composers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Tokyo Category:People from Bonn Category:People from Tokyo Category:Victor Entertainment artists Category:Video game composers